Cartoon kaleidoscope promos
This and all of the articles is about kaleidoscope promos for every cartoon airing on CER Two, YYInc Kids Channel, ETVKK, Disney Channel UEKN, YYInc Preschool Channel, Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network, Nick Jr., CBeebies, TV24, and on Disney videos in Eruowood featuring pictures and video clips for each character (from each and every cartoon) one at a time along with various kaleidoscope views for each character, hand drawing-styled text at the center of the screen (although CBeebies uses an icon), and sitar/Indian-styled instrumental renditions of each theme song from every cartoon series played in the background or no music at all and unlike the other promos, it is voiceover-free or the voiceover at the end only and it will also devoid of the character voices from every cartoon due to the kaleidoscope nature of each cartoon promo. Table of contents YYInc Kids Channel/YYInc Preschool Channel *Berenstain Bears kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Doraemon kaleidoscope *Malachi Tyrus kaleidoscope *What About Mimi? kaleidoscope *RWBY Chibi kaleidoscope *Ben 10 Kaleidoscope *Oggy and the Cockroaches kaleidoscope *LazyTown kaleidoscope *The ZhuZhus kaleidoscope *The Loud House kaleidoscope *Sonic X kaleidoscope *Rocko's Modern Life kaleidoscope *Caillou kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Dragon Ball Z kaleidoscope *Horseland kaleidoscope *George Shrinks kaleidoscope *Treetown kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Horrid Henry kaleidoscope *Bananas in Pajamas kaleidoscope *Kipper kaleidoscope *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers kaleidoscope *ZingZillas kaleidoscope *Sesame World kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Pokemon kaleidoscope *Johnson and Friends kaleidoscope *The Simpsons kaleidoscope *The Amazing World of Gumball kaleidoscope *Numberjacks kaleidoscope *Arthur kaleidoscope (Read family) (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *The Proud Family kaleidoscope *Boo! kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Dragon Tales kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *The Backyardigans kaleidoscope *The Cartoon Cartoon Show kaleidoscope *Pinky Dinky Doo kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *The Large Family kaleidoscope *Rolie Polie Olie kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Let's Go Luna! kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Rugrats kaleidoscope *Team Galaxy kaleidoscope *Will and Dewitt kaleidoscope *Grojband kaleidoscope *Henry Danger kaleidoscope *Max and Ruby kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Little Einsteins kaleidoscope *One Piece kaleidoscope *Jake and the Neverland Pirates kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *SpongeBob Squarepants kaleidoscope *Seven Little Monsters kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Word Party kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Crash Canyon kaleidoscope *Happy Tree Friends kaleidoscope *DuckTales kaleidoscope *American Dragon: Jake Long kaleidoscope *Dino Squad kaleidoscope *Tom and Jerry Kids kaleidoscope *The Fairly OddParents kaleidoscope *Olivia kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Wow Wow Wubbzy kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Pinkalicious and Peterrific kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Go Diego Go kaleidoscope *Peter Rabbit kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Atomic Betty kaleidoscope *My Gym Partner's a Monkey kaleidoscope *The Numtums kaleidoscope *True and the Rainbow Kingdom kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Sid the Science Kid kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *South Park kaleidoscope *Crayon Shin Chan kaleidoscope *Humf kaleidoscope *Wonder Pets kaleidoscope *The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! kaleidoscope *Adventure Time kaleidoscope *Pippi Longstocking kaleidoscope *Danger Rangers kaleidoscope *Charlie and Mimmo kaleidoscope *Woolly and Tig kaleidoscope *Bananas in Pyjamas (2011) kaleidoscope *Baby Jake kaleidoscope *Chloe's Closet kaleidoscope *PicMe kaleidoscope *Larva Kids kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Tweenies kaleidoscope *Beat Bugs kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Pelswick kaleidoscope *Jakers! The Adventures of Piggley Winks kaleidoscope *Strawberry Shortcake kaleidoscope *Moose and Zee kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Budgie the Little Helicopter kaleidoscope *Dinosaur Train kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *The Boondocks kaleidoscope *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends kaleidoscope *Adventures from the Book of Virtues kaleidoscope *Holly Hobbie and Friends kaleidoscope *Busytown Mysteries kaleidoscope *Rubbadubbers kaleidoscope *Forest Friends kaleidoscope *Fimbles kaleidoscope (on YYInc Preschool Channel) *Timothy Goes to School kaleidoscope *Digimon Digital Monsters kaleidoscope *The Buzz on Maggie kaleidoscope *House of Mouse kaleidoscope *Robotboy kaleidoscope *Little Robots kaleidoscope *Cubeez kaleidoscope *The Emperor's New School kaleidoscope *The Save-Ums! kaleidoscope *Connie the Cow kaleidoscope *Engie Benjy kaleidoscope *Fetch the Vet kaleidoscope *Mickey Mouse Works kaleidoscope *Paz the Penguin kaleidoscope *William's Wish Wellingtons kaleidoscope *The 7D kaleidoscope *Back at the Barnyard kaleidoscope *Ethelbert the Tiger kaleidoscope *Wuzzles kaleidoscope *PaRappa The Rapper kaleidoscope *Gordon the Garden Gnome kaleidoscope *Robotomy kaleidoscope *Robot Chicken kaleidscope *YinYangYo! kaleidoscope *Yoho Ahoy kaleidoscope *It's a Big Big World kaleidoscope *6teen kaleidoscope *Danny Phantom kaleidoscope *Toopy and Binoo kaleidoscope *Powerpuff Girls kaleidoscope *Handy Manny kaleidoscope *Louie the Rabbit kaleidoscope *League of Super Evil kaleidoscope *Bill and Ben kaleidoscope *Poko kaleidoscope *Fish Hooks kaleidoscope *Fireman Sam kaleidoscope *Angelmouse kaleidoscope *Harry and Toto kaleidoscope *The Mr. Potato Head Show kaleidoscope *Wide Eye kaleidoscope *Higglytown Heroes kaleidoscope *Dave the Barbarian kaleidoscope *Guess with Jess kaleidoscope *El Tigre: The Adventures of Manny Rivera kaleidoscope *Willa's Wild Life kaleidoscope *Postman Pat kaleidoscope *Make Way for Noddy kaleidoscope *Animal Mechanicals kaleidoscope *Babar and the Adventures of Badou kaleidoscope *Bobinogs kaleidoscope *Kate & Mim-Mim kaleidoscope *Shrek kaleidoscope *Sea Princesses kaleidoscope *Ella the Elephant kaleidoscope *A Little Curious kaleidoscope *Tiny Planets kaleidoscope *Dinosaur King kaleidoscope *The Secret Show kaleidoscope *Teamo Supremo kaleidoscope *Tigga and Togga kaleidoscope *Hey Duggee kaleidoscope *Astroblast! kaledioscope *Team Umizoomi kaleidoscope *Franny's Feet kaleidoscope *Oakie Doke kaleidoscope *Pucca kaleidoscope *Lloyd in Space kaleidoscope *Recess kaleidoscope *The Story Makers kaleidoscope *Grossology kaleidoscope *Star Hill Ponies kaleidoscope *Cosmic Quantum Ray kaleidoscope *Adventures of the Gummi Bears kaleidoscope Disney Videos * Aladdin kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (1993) * Beauty and the Beast kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2001) * Cars kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2006) * Cars 2 kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2011) * Cars 3 kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2017) * Finding Dory kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2016) * Finding Nemo kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2003) * Frozen kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2014) * The Incredibles kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2003) * Inside Out kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2015) * The Lion King kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (1995) * The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (1997) * Monsters, Inc. kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2001) * Monsters University kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2013) * Mulan kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (1999) * Pinocchio kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (1993) * Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (1997) * Toy Story kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (1996) * Toy Story 2 kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2000) * Toy Story 3 kaleidoscope (Eruowood) (2010) Cartoon Network *Clarence kaleidoscope *The Amazing World of Gumball kaleidoscope *Regular Show kaleidoscope *Tom and Jerry Kids kaleidoscope *Cartoonito kaleidoscope *Ben 10 Kaleidoscope *Ben 10 kaleidoscope (2017) *The Jetsons kaleidoscope Disney Channel UEKN *The ZhuZhus kaleidoscope *The Proud Family kaleidoscope *Kim Possible kaleidoscope *Henry Hugglemonster kaleidoscope Disney Junior El Kadsre * The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh kaleidoscope * My Friends Tigger and Pooh kaleidoscope * Mickey and the Roadster Racers kaleidoscope Nick Jr. El Kadsre *Dora the Explorer kaleidoscope *Max and Ruby kaleidoscope *Wallykazam kaleidoscope *The Backyardigans kaleidoscope *Franklin kaleidoscope *Peppa Pig kaleidoscope *Pocoyo kaleidoscope *Paw Patrol kaleidoscope *Rusty Rivets kaleidoscope *Olivia kaleidoscope *Pinky Dinky Doo kaleidoscope *StoryBots Super Songs kaleidoscope *Little Bill kaleidoscope *Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom kaleidoscope *Mike the Knight kaleidoscope *Little Bear kaleidoscope *Blaze and the Monster Machines kaleidoscope *Team Umizoomi kaleidoscope *Bubble Guppies kaleidoscope *Fifi and the Flowertots kaleidoscope *Dora and Friends: Into the City! kaleidoscope *Go Diego Go! kaleidoscope *Wow Wow Wubbzy kaleidoscope *LazyTown kaleidoscope *Ni Hao Kai Lan kaleidoscope *Little Princess kaleidoscope CBeebies Island of Sally *Peppa Pig kaleidoscope promo *In The Night Garden kaleidoscope promo *Charlie and Lola kaleidoscope promo *Tweenies kaleidoscope promo *LazyTown kaleidoscope promo *CBeebie-Jeebie October promo *CBeebie-Jeebie November promo TV24 *Caillou kaleidoscope promo (TV24) *Henry Hugglemonster kaleidoscope promo (TV24) *Peppa Pig kaleidoscope promo (TV24) *Rugrats kaleidoscope promo (TV24) *Berenstain Bears kaleidoscope promo (TV24) *The Large Family kaleidoscope promo (TV24) *Rolie Polie Olie kaleidoscope promo (TV24) Category:Kaleidoscope promos Category:Lists